life in another world
by Kazami Ryuuji
Summary: Natsu Dragneel yang tidak sengaja terjebak di dunia lain, mencoba untuk bertahan hidup di dunia baru yang asing baginya , tidak di panggil sebagai pahlawan atau penyelamat , dan hanya menjadi orang normal tanpa kekuatan, membuat natsu harus bertahan hidup dari dunia yang penuh dengan sihir dan peperangan


Chapter 1

Sebuah awal dari sebuah cerita , atau sebaliknya

Natsu Dragneel adalah seorang manusia dari dunia lain, berbeda dengan cerita dalam sebuah novel atau manga , natsu tidak di panggil oleh seorang putri ataupun raja dari sebuah kerajaan , tidak juga mengalami ingkarnasi , atau di panggil oleh dewa untuk menyelamatkan dunia namun natsu secara kebetulan berpindah tempat ke dunia asing

Berbeda dengan karakter Protagonis dalam sebuah cerita novel dimana memiliki kekuatan super, natsu menjadi manusia normal pada umumnya dan hanya bisa menerima nasib bahwa dia tiba-tiba terdampar di dunia lain

Dengan tidak memiliki uang dan pengetahuan dari dunia ini, natsu mencoba untuk bertahan hidup dengan mengandalkan beberapa ingatan tentang membaca novel isekai yang pernah dia baca , dia juga mencoba untuk memberikan pengetahuan modern agar mempermudah hidupnya

Namun berbeda dengan cerita novel,segala yang natsu kerjakan selalu gagal,

Awalnya natsu mencoba untuk menjadi seorang petualang seperti yang selalu ada dalam novel , namun karena tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar biaya administrasi , natsu tidak dapat menjadi petualang, dia mencoba untuk menjual beberapa barang yang terbawa olehnya namun hasilnya dia banyak di tipu oleh para pedagang karena tidak mengetahui nilai mata uang,

Dengan keadaan miskin natsu mencoba peruntungan untuk menjadi seorang petani dan memulai berkebun dengan modal yang dia dapat meski hanya sedikit, namun karena tidak mengetahui cara berkebun natsu mengalami gagal panen dan hanya membuat dia semakin susah untuk bertahan hidup

Karena terdesak , akhirnya natsu bergabung dengan kelompok bandit dan mulai melakukan tindakan kejahatan, namun baru 1 hari menjadi bandit, natsu tertangkap dan di penjara selama 4 bulan karena merupakan anggota bandit, meski dia beruntung dia tidak di jatuhi hukuman mati sebagaimana hukum di dunia ini yang berlaku

Sampai akhirnya natsu yang sudah tidak memiliki arah jalan hidup , akhirnya berniat bunuh diri karena kesialan dan kegagalan di dunia lain, dia mengutuk kebohongan yang ada dalam novel tentang kehidupan dunia lain yang terdengar sangat mudah

Namun disaat dia akan mencari tempat untuk bunuh diri, natsu di tarik oleh beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti prajurit dari kerajaan dan membawanya dengan paksa , kesebuah tempat pelatihan militer,

"Dengar..! kalian para sampah masyarakat, mulai dari sekarang sampai 2 minggu kedepan , kalian akan menjalani pelatihan sebagai seorang prajurit relawan untuk dikirim ke garis depan , kerajaan kita , Horztar akan berperang melawan kerajaan Nordis untuk merebut wilayah Cane dari mereka, bersyukurlah kalian akan mati demi negara , jika kita menang dan kalian masih hidup, kami akan memberikan uang kepada kalian , jadi bersemangatlah !"

Dengan semangat tinggi, seorang pria dengan armor penuh berteriak kepada 20 orang yang terlihat seperti gelandangan, disana terdapat natsu yang hanya diam melihat keadaan itu, ketika mendengar kata perang , natsu langsung menggigil dan bukan hanya natsu, semua orang yang mendengar itu mengajukan protes

"Kami tidak ingin ikut berperang "

"aku seorang pedagang yang tidak memiliki toko jadi aku bukan pengangguran "

" aku sibuk pergi dengan para janda "

"aku malas "

" aku bukan sampah masyarakat , aku hanya tidak ingin bekerja "

"itu sama saja bodoh "

" ini diskriminasi .., mengapa kami harus disalahkan karena kami tidak ingin bekerja , kami menuntut hak kami sebagai pengangguran "

"betul " 3x

suara protes terus terdengar dari mereka, hanya natsu yang bingung tentang keadaan ini, meski awalnya dia ingin protes namun ketika mendengar kata 'kalian akan dibayar' membuat natsu tidak punya pilihan lain selain diam dan membiarkan mereka protes

 _ **setidaknya di medan perang aku bisa mengambil barang dari musuh yang mati dan menjualnya , lagian medan perang adalah situasi yang kacau , mereka pasti tidak akan sadar jika satu atau dua orang tidak ikut ambil adil dan hanya terfokus menjarahkan**_

dengan pemikiran itu , natsu yang tadinya ingin bunuh diri , mengurungkan niatnya ,

 _ **Bertahan hidup, hanya itu yang harus aku lakukan , aku tidak akan mempercayai siapapun, yang ku percayai adalah diriku sendiri**_

Setelah itu mulailah pelatihan neraka selama 2 minggu di kamp pelatihan militer

Komandan mereka terus berteriak ' Tusuk tombak kalian,Angkat perisai kalian , jika kalian ingin hidup terus lakukan itu ' dan kadang dia akan mencambuk siapapun yang malas

"Ini bukan tempat untuk Diam , terus berlatih , kalian akan mati dengan cepat jika kalian tidak berlatih "

" kami sudah berlatih selama 3 hari dan tanpa makan, minum dan tidur pak , setidaknya biarkan kami istirahat sebentar "

" Istirahat kau bilang, ini bukan penitipan banci dasar sialan, saatku bilang berlatih, maka terus berlatih , kau dengar itu bangsat!"

"tapi..pak"

"tidak ada tapi, terus berlatih , lihatlah pria berambut aneh itu, dia tidak melepaskan tanganya dari tombak ya selama 3 hari berturut turut dan terus melakukan itu , contohlah dia , sekarang kembali berlatih atau kalian akan ku cambuk "

"hiii..."

Natsu tidak menghiraukan kejadian itu dan terus berlatih, ketika di berikan waktu istirahat dia akan makan dan tidur secukupnya setidaknya agar tubuhnya tidak pingsan , dan masih dapat berlatih

 _ **Setidaknya aku mendapat pelatihan ini untuk bekalku dimasa depan ,siapa tau dapat berguna jika aku dapat bertarung mungkin aku dapat bertahan hidup dari dunia yang jahat ini**_

Dengan bersabar dan menahan kata menyerah , natsu terus berdiri dan melakukan latihan dengan serius,

Sikap pantang menyerah natsu ini membuat dia menjadi bahan pembicaraan dari para perwira yang ada disana

"kau lihat pemuda itu ,dia masih memegang tombak dan perisainya meski yang lain tumbang "

"ya.., dia sepertinya bekerja keras agar tidak mati saat di medan perang "

"sikapnya memang bagus,namun jika dia memaksakan diri seperti itu dia hanya akan menghancurkan tubuhnya "

"memangya kau pikir siapa yang memaksakan pelatihan neraka ini pada mereka , kitalah yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidak berhenti "

"oh.. kau benar juga, aku lupa "

"kita memang membutuhkan pria seperti dia,semoga saja dia masih bertahan hidup, lagi pula mereka akan di tempatkan di garis depan agar pasukan reguler kita tidak mengalami korban saat momen pertama pertempuran "

" ya kau benar mereka hanya tumbal...,namun bukankah sangat disayangkan jika pria seperti dia mati "

"kita hanya bisa melihat kedepan,jika nasibnya baik dia mungkin selamat "

"jika buruk "

"setidaknya dia akan mendapatkan pemakaman yang layak sebagai pahlawan yang mati demi negaranya "

"hahaha..,pahlawanya hahaha "

"hahaha" 3x

Setelah 2 minggu pelatihan neraka,natsu dan yang lain mendapat 1 hari istirahat sebelum mereka pergi berperang besok paginya

Di asrama yang sudah mereka tempati selama 2 minggu, mereka mengadakan rapat

"mereka menyiksa kita dan memaksa kita berlatih tanpa istirahat , ini tidak manusiawi "

"betul"2x

" kita memang pengangguran tapi kita memiliki hak !"

"itu benar " 2x

"sudah kubilang aku bukan pengangguran , aku pedagang yang tidak memiliki toko"

"itu sama saja, mengapa kau menyebut dirimu pedagang padahal KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI TOKO "

"aku memilikinya "

"benarkah , mana "

"suatu hari nanti , aku pasti memilikinya "

"memangya kau punya uang?"

"eh.. memang untuk buka toko harus pake uang ya"

"dasar goblok !"

"sudahlah lupakan dia ,...intinya kita harus mengatakan dengan lantang hak kita sebagai pengangguran , mereka mendiskriminasi kita dan mengatakan kita sampah masyarakat , dan memaksa kita untuk terjun kemedan perang , kita pengangguran yang membayar pajak "

"itu benar.., eh ,memang kita membayar pajak "

"sudah ikuti saja "

" kita harus membuat sebuah komite para pengangguran , dan mengumpulkan seluruh pengangguran di kerajaan ini, dan menyerukan 'kami pengangguran yang berdedikasi' dan meminta hak kita untuk tidak bekerja dan mendapatkan kedamaian "

"itu benar"3x

" kau ikut dengan kami kan natsu "

Karena namanya di panggil natsu sedikit terkejut

"Ehh.., ah ya. Aku setuju saja "

"benar, inilah saatnya kita para pengangguran bangkit dan menyerukan dengan lantang bahwa kita TIDAK INGIN BEKERJA "

"BENAR!"

"BEKERJA BERARTI KALAH "

"[BEKERJA BERARTI KALAH]"

Dengan lantang mereka mengatakan itu dan membuat wajah semangat

Namun semangat mereka langsung hancur ketika , keesokan paginya mereka berjalan kemedan perang dengan air mata di wajah mereka

 **TBC**


End file.
